Sky High así es la escuela: El anuario
by Danniel2410HU
Summary: la pandilla es seleccionada en una categoría especial en el anuario.


_**(todos conservan sus ****características**** de la ****película ya sea lo ****inexpresivo de la actitud de Warren y su ira asta lo infantil que puede llegar a ser Zach****) **_

**Los chicos quieren ver a su amiga Magenta quien trabaja como una de las supervisoras del anuario. **

(todos los amigos de Magenta llegan y la saludan, cada saludo mas personalizado que el anterior)

Zach: Magenta! emocionada por tu gran disciplina y cooperación? (saluda como capitán militar)

Magenta: no me lo digas ami, diselo a la jefa de "todo esto"

Will: quien es la jefa?

Ethan: Samantha Williams es la jefa del anuario, se encarga de la supervisión de los votos, pero tuvo que irse a casa temprano.

Leila: ¿y quién da los votos?

Ethan: Jonathan sunshine, claro-

?: disculpen querían algo?

Leila: ¿oh solo veníamos a ver a nuestra amiga Magenta, ¿quién eres?

?: Jonathan sunshine, vengo con los votos.

(Magenta toma los votos, mientras que Ethan y Zach se apañan para ver los votos mientras que Magenta lee en voz alta)

Magenta: mejor candidato a héroe exitoso:, mejor candidato a caer de la escuela, gracioso del salón. (pasa las páginas de votaciones) ¡Wow! Ganamos mejores amigos!: ¡Leila, Will, Ethan, Zach, Warren y yo!

Leila: Aunque no acepto las etiquetas de los votos ya que los considero desactualizados, esta es la única buena.

Zach: ¡Siempre supe que los quería, pero ya es oficial!, (Zach emocionado y cantarín) en formato de anuario, el alumnado ha hablado!

(Ethan toma la hoja de votos): "¡¿mejores experimentos en formato de "liquidaciones" por mí?!, no se hubieran molestado, pfh" dice Ethan con sarcasmo.

Will: debe sentirse genial ser miembro de armar el anuario Magenta.

Magenta: solo estoy aquí para no verle la cara al novio de mi mamá Will, no le veo importancia al anuario.

Leila:...

(Leila aunque se siente mal por lo que esta pasando Magenta prefiere hablar con ella cuando estén solas)

Will: ¡oh vamos!, si no fuera por el anuario no hubiera reconocido a gwen y serias un bebe.

Zach (se columpia en su silla): ja, cierto!

(se abre la puerta fuerte; Zach se cae de la silla, León aparece y pregunta)

León: fui coronado como la bestia!, cierta?

Leila: ...bestia?

Warren: si, pero la que detectaron con rabia.

(Todos se ríen hasta Leila que le pareció ofensivo, pero si nos burlamos de León es porque acosa en su forma de león a Magenta cuando se convierte en conejillo de indias).

León: ¡CALLAOS de una vez! bola de raritos; como lo suponía, yo no fui coronado la bestia de sky high. ¿Porque será?-

Ethan: porque la bestia de sky high no existe en categoría de votos

(León toma un anuario del año pasado): tampoco el sin amigos, mejor candidato a quemar la escuela, ¿pero eso no te impidió ganarlo verdad? (les muestra a los amigos de Warren unas fotos fuera de contexto de Warren, solo en el comedor, incendiando cosas en salvar al ciudadano, sin amigos)

Warren: ...

Will: Warren no suele ser tan simpático para hacer amigos, pero-

Leila: Will déjamelo a mí, León (alzando la voz) este año y siempre ha tenido Warren el derecho de que lo conozcan y a no ser juzgado, en cambio a ti, mereces el lugar a votación al **más**... emh...-

Ethan: ¿sonso?

Leila: no es más como-

Zach: estúpido?

Leila: es fuerte esa palabra pero-

Ethan: Tonto

Magenta: imbécil

Zach: un bobo? ¿Tarado es fuerte también cierto?

Will: empieza con te- me la sé...-

Zach: ¡idiota!

Will: ¡ah- terco!?

"¡un Necio Infeliz!" dice Warren enojado.

"si un necio" dice Leila terminando lo que le estaba diciendo a León "el más necio de la escuela"

León: Aahrg ¡¿a quién le importa que digan?!

Ethan: La elección de palabras es importante.

León: No tengo tiempo para más de **ESTO**!

(León se va y cierra la puerta fuerte)

(Todos están orgullosos de aportar sus palabras en la conversación de Leila)

Warren: ...terco sonó bien Stronghold.

(Zach, Mag y Ethan están de acuerdo con Warren, Leila a su lado sonríe)

Jonathan sunshine: ¿Fue muy entretenido verlos burlarse de León, pero me tengo que ir, deje todo encima de la mesa te podrás encargar Magenta?

Magenta: si, yo puedo estupi-p- digo-

(Jonathan se ríe, se despide y se va por la puerta)

(Warren en tono de burla): Bueno esto fue estup- p di- digo-

(Todos explotan de carcajadas)

(aunque Warren no lo admita, le fascina tener a su grupo de amigos de su lado)

**continuara...**


End file.
